Only Love
by nejiandtentenfan
Summary: Do you like the song Only Love? This story is closely related to this song and is a story to tell us to treasure everyone around us and face life bravely. [NejiTen]
1. Chapter 1

NOTE- In this story, TenTen has a job as a doctor, I know she's not a doctor, but bear with me Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, I'm not good at inros. But the rest is better!

Chapter 1

It was a cold February night. People were bustling through the streets, either pulling up their coat collars or wrapping scarves around their necks, trying to stay warm.

_It's so cold today. I'm standing at my window, looking at the people moving like little dots. Standing in a heated room, I'm beginning to pity those people. Why don't they go home? Do they plan on wandering until morning? _TenTen thought to herself.

"Almost time to go home! My boyfriend must be going crazy." One of the nurses breathe a sign of relief. "Still needs to work overtime on Valentine's Day. It's so unfair!"

"You are fortunate." Another nurse says. "Some people don't have anyone waiting for them."

"You mean TenTen?"  
Like Sherlock Holmes, TenTen's ears perk up when she hears her name.  
"Do you remember how she lost control on this day last year?"  
"Of course I do." A nurse shudders. "I've never seen TenTen like that. Crying and yelling, like she was crazy."  
_They are talking about how I was last year. They are correct. I was out of control, like they said. _TenTen thought.  
"You can't blame TenTen. If my boyfriend died in front of my eyes, I would probably go crazy as well."  
"Keep it down. She hasn't left work yet. She might hear you."  
_The two nurses are too late. I heard the entire conversation through the canvas wall._ TenTen thought.  
"TenTen, what are you doing standing here?"

Just as TenTen was deciding whether or not to reveal herself, another nurse exposed her. TenTen awkwardly stepped out. The 2 nurses who discussed her started to blush. Their faces became redder than the bow on Valentine's Day chocolates.

"I'm waiting to go home." TenTen pretended that she didn't hear anything.  
"TenTen, you must have gotten too involved in your work. It's already past time to go home. See you tomorrow. Happy Valentine's Day!" She waves goodbye.

"Happy Valentine's Day." TenTen waved back and watched the 2 nurses hurry away.

_That's fine. I was ready to go home anyway. Even though no lover is waiting  
for me, at least there's a lazy cat waiting for me to feed._

_After I come home, the first thing I do is feed the cat. I forgot when I first had the cat. Probably since last year's Valentine's Day. At that time, I was like an abandoned cat, with eyes filled with despair. Cats don't cry, I do. That's the only difference._

"Better drink all the milk or I'll skin you." TenTen threatened the cat. Her name is Christine, TenTen's least favorite English name. She didn't know why she named the cat Christine. Christine meowed once to let TenTen know she heard her, but her eyes were complaining about TenTen's severity. _Her eyes remind me of someone I used to know, standing in front of me with eyes of rebellions, _thought TenTen.

A year ago today, TenTen had lunch with her boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji, and took the opportunity to complain to him.

"Today is Valentine's Day. Why didn't you give me any flowers?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Why should I give you flowers? You are not my anyone."

"Then... you should at least give me a card!" TenTen pouted her lips, hurt by his tone.

"I know, I know. After lunch, I'll send you an e-card."

_E-card. That sounds so impersonal, but that's the way he is._ "You have to e-mail it to me. I'll be waiting." TenTen excitedly smiled and planned to sneak home after lunch to check her e-mail. Even though he wouldn't use any romantic words, she still looked forward to the card.

"I can't stand you women. Why do you make such a big deal out of Valentine's Day??" He grumbled while eating his food. His comment induced TenTen to fight with him again.

"You are not romantic at all!! Don't you watch any Japanese drama?"

"Japanese drama? I only watch Discovery Channel."

"Your life is so boring." TenTen made a face at him. "One recent drama was really good. You should have watched it."

"What's that drama called?" He didn't believe in the love portrayed in TV and movies. He always thought they were lies.

"It's called 'Story of A Century'." TenTen gladly answered.

"What kind of trashy plot did it have?"

"What do you mean trash?? Show some respect!" she was so angry. "That drama was very touching, and the theme song was beautiful as well. It's called 'Only Love', performed by Nana Mouskouri." _I wonder if he knew who Nana was, _TenTen thought.

"Nana, I know her. A Greek singer with really expensive albums."

"Her voice is worth it." Even though she secretly agreed with him, she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"Whatever." He glanced at his watch. "I'll give you 5 minutes to tell me the plot. After that, I'm leaving."

TenTen tried hard to explain 6 hours worth of story in just 5 minutes. The drama portrayed the love stories of 3 generations of women spanning 100 years, from 1901 to 2000. Each generation was portrayed by the same actress. The story was tear-jerking.

"What's so touching about it?" He asked, after listening to the story.

"Don't you think each generation's story is wonderful? If I have such great screen writing ability, I wouldn't be a doctor anymore. I would become a screenwriter."

"If you become a screenwriter, I bet no one would watch the show. The TV station can go out of business." He quickly interjected.

"I'm going back to work. Hurry and send me the card!" She was so mad that she went home immediately, not even finishing her coffee.

As soon as she walked in her door, she turned on her computer and got online.

Staring at the empty in-box, she began to reminisce about how they met. Maybe no one would believe her, but Neji and her were actually neighbors. Their homes were only 1 wall away. Ever since they were kids, they liked to fight with each other all day long. She still remembers when she moved to the country that year. Used to the city life, she couldn't get used to the simple life in the country. After school, she would just go home and do nothing. Whenever that happened, he would always come over to tease her.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE- Hehe, sorry for making Neji a computer programmer! I was feeling a bit lazy and just wrote down the first thing I could think of. Anyways, this is my first story, please leave comments/reviews!

Chapter 2

"Why are you staring off into space??" Neji loved to pull on TenTen's hair. "You're so ugly when you're doing nothing. But you're also not pretty when you smile." _In other words, I'm really ugly, _TenTen thought.

"You're the one who's ugly!" TenTen pulled back her hair. "If you think I'm so ugly, why do you visit me??"

"Can't help it. My home is right next to your home." He argued.

"Then I'll move!" The next day, she drew a line in the ground using some white chalk. A line that she forbid him to cross.

That year, they were both in the 5th grade. They couldn't stand each other and hoped the other would move away. But 5 years passed, and neither of them moved. Not only that, they got into the same high school and into the same class.

"You're that infamous couple." All the students and teachers in the school would say whenever they saw them.

"We're not!" TenTen always tried to explain. "We're only neighbors." At that time, she hated her parents for making them live next to him.  
"My standard is not that low." He would say. "Who wants her to be a girlfriend?? It's not like I don't have eyes."

"Yes, I know your eyes are on top of your head." She really disliked him. "Better than having eyes on the bottom of my head like you." He implied that she couldn't judge guys. At that time, she had a crush on a senior.

She didn't think that his sarcasm had a hidden meaning. After a while, she found out that the senior student had lots of girlfriends. When she cried about it, Neji silently passed her a handkerchief and awkwardly held her in his arms.

"I told you he wasn't any good." He roughly comforted her. She cried in his arms the whole night, and began to see him in a different way. Things began to change between them. They still fought all the time, but he started to look at her differently. And TenTen blushed and her heart beat faster when Neji was near. They both knew: they fell in love with each other.

Even with this knowledge, neither of them said anything. Even though they would  
not be able to resist and kissed each other constantly. Even though they cared about each other's every moves. Both of them refused to admit their love.

Time flew by quickly, and it was time to face separation. TenTen chose to study medicine, and Neji chose physics. Yet they still couldn't separate from each other. Their parents worried that they didn't know anyone in Taipei (the country they were both studying in), so they forced Neji and TenTen to live in the same apartment building. Once again, they became neighbors. They still fought, but sometimes they fought into the bedroom. Alright, they became lovers, but they still wouldn't say they loved each other. They didn't even spend Valentine's Day together until Neji saw TenTen share dinner with a man one Valentine's Day. That night, he waited for her in front of her door and said that he would take her out to dinner on Valentine's Day from then on. (TenTen thought Neji was very arrogant.) But she nodded and accepted his request. Since then, they spent every Valentine's Day together. After graduation, she became an intern. He started a small computer company with some friends and became a programmer. They were busy with their own lives and had no time for a relationship. Three years later, TenTen became a doctor, and his business began to boom. They separately moved to bigger apartments and stopped being neighbors. On the surface, they left each other. In reality, they were still together. They spent every Valentine's Day together but each year became more dreary than the next because he never told her he loved her even with all her hints.

Facing the empty in-box, TenTen suddenly grew very angry. _He wouldn't say it and wouldn't send me a card. What did he mean? Who did he think I was?_ She called his cell phone.

"Hello." He picked up the phone.

"I didn't receive the card." She immediately showed her displeasure.

"You didn't receive it?" He seemed really busy. "But I sent it."

He was really busy but she didn't care. "I didn't receive it. Send it again."

"Okay, I'll send it to you 100 times. Is that good enough??" He said with impatience. His tone further infuriated her. _Is that how lovers speak to each other? _TenTen thought.

"Don't bother sending it to me. And you don't have to pick me up tonight. I'll eat dinner by myself."

"Don't be childish, ok? I'm really busy."

"I AM childish!" She hung up the phone and tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Childish?? Why didn't he consider the situation? We've gone out for so many years and spent countless Valentine's Day together. I never received any flowers nor cards from him. Now, I just want a little e-card. Is that too much to ask for?? _TenTen asked herself.

She unplugged the phone from the wall and turned off her cell phone. She didn't want to hear his explanations. After she returned to the hospital, she instructed the receptionist not to forward her any phone calls. She wanted to concentrate on work.

Because there were so many emergencies that day, she was sweating 1 hour later and forgot about their argument.

"Dr. TenTen, please take a look at that patient."

As she was collecting her equipment, the shrill sound of an ambulance sounded outside the ER. When she stepped out the door, the emergency medic-nins hurriedly wheeled in a gurney.

"What happened to him?" she asked the 1st medic-nin. Everyone else was trying to help put the patient on the gurney. He was covered with blood.

"Car accident." The medic-nin replied. "Very serious. He may die."

TenTen nodded and ran to the operating room with them. When she arrived, the nurses told her that the man had already stopped breathing and his heartbeat also stopped.

"Prepare for shock." She calmly instructed the nurses. _Saving people is our duty. We can't lose our calm, _thought TenTen seriously.

But when she saw who laid on the operating table, she lost her calm. That person was Neji!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE- Ok, I'm too lazy. This is the last chapter, I rushed so much writing this story. This wasn't the best story, but I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

"No..." TenTen stood in shock. "NO!!!" She grabbed the paddles and continuously shocked Neji's body. His body bounced up and down from the shocks. The scared nurses went to find another doctor, to tell him that she was crazy.

TenTen didn't know if she was crazy or not. She just wanted to save her lover. Even though they fought all the time. Even though he never showed her his love. She still wanted to save him. He still owed her a card. He couldn't die! She threw away the paddles and began to press on his heart. She pressed with all her strength, hoping it would revive him, but he didn't wake up. He didn't even say "It hurts". He just laid there with his eyes closed, punishing her with his silence.

Dr. Jian (another doctor) angrily pushed her away. By that time, she couldn't see clearly anymore. She cried. She wailed. She bowled until no sounds could come out of her mouth.

"It's too late, Dr. TenTen. He's already dead. I'm sorry." Dr. Jian patted her on the shoulder. Dr. Jian and Neji knew each other and ate together once. TenTen introduced them.

"He can't die." She shook her head. "He can't die!!" She struggled to run to him.

"Dr. TenTen, control yourself!" Dr. Jian slapped her. "I understand what you're going through, but you're a doctor."

_Yes, I'm a doctor, but I'm also a regular person. How can Dr. Jian understand how I feel? I've loved him for so many years that it's become a habit. How can I just throw away a habit? Besides, he still owed me a card, _thought TenTen. "I want him to live! I want him to live!" She ran to Neji again and tried to knock the life back into his body.

"Take her away!" That day, she lost her control and her professionalism.

And that day happened to be Valentine's Day.

Afterwards, she asked Neji's co-workers why he left work early that day.

They told her that after she hung up the phone, he tried to call her several times but couldn't reach her. Worried, he drove to the hospital to find her and got hit by a large truck on the way.

When she heard this, she froze. Her tantrum killed him. Just because of an unmailed card, he died. After that, she lost her privilege to be childish.

Like an abandoned cat, she couldn't even cry anymore. After his death, she couldn't cry anymore, regardless of how touching the plot or how tear-jerking the dialogue. They didn't affect her anymore.

Now, she's only left with a cat and a seldomly used computer. Stepping over the cat, she turned on the computer. Even though she knew no one would send her a mail, she still hoped that someone would remember her on this day.

"Meow, meow." She looked at Christine to see what was wrong. She finished her milk. She went into the kitchen to get her more milk then came back to look at the computer screen.

_I have... 100 emails! Who would be bored enough to send me 100 junk mail? _She thought, stunned.

TenTen was just about to delete them all when she received another mail, and this one said: "Because of system error, we could not send these until today. We apologize for the delay." The sender was her ISP (internet service provider).

She looked at the 1st mail. It showed that the send date was last year's Valentine's Day. Her heart began to beat fast. _Could he have sent these?_

With a trembling hand, she opened the mail. The first thing that popped up was a gorgeous red rose set against green leaves. Then a beautiful melody began to play... "Only Love". She couldn't believe it. The rose was so beautiful and the music was so dreamy. She almost thought she was in a fantasy. Most touching of all were the words underneath the rose, because the words read like a beautiful poem.

"TenTen."

_Yes?_

"Knowing you so many years, I've never sent you any flowers. Today I send you a rose."

_I received it and it's so beautiful._

"You know we are always fighting. We can never really open our hearts and tell each other how we feel."

_Yes, but it's all your fault for being so distant._

"I know I always make you mad by the things I say."

_Good that you're admitting it._

"But today I want to say to you: I'm sorry, and I love you."

_I waited so many years for those words._

"And I want to tell you a good news. I finally saved enough money."

_You already have enough money. Why did you need so much?_

"So TenTen, let's get married!! I was afraid to propose to you, because I didn't trust in my ability to give you the good life you deserve. But now I've saved enough money so we don't have to wait anymore."

_Who wanted you to wait? I'm already yours._  
"Today, I use this card to propose to you. Will you marry me, TenTen? Will you?"

That was the content of the whole card. Like a fool, she kept reading his words and talking to him. It was like she could hear his voice and see him again.

As if it was back to 1 year ago with them constantly fighting.

The song played over and over. Repeating Nana's heartbreaking voice.

"Only love can make a memory. Only love can make a moment last. You were there and all the world was young and all it's songs unsung. and I remember you then when love was all, all you were living for,  
and how you gave that love to me..."

_The lyrics of this song fits our love so closely. When he was alive, my world was so young. Every day, I could find a something different to fight with him about. But after he left, my life is only left with memories and coldness that will never go away, _TenTen thought, full of sorrow.

"Will you marry me?"

When she read those words, her tears unconsciously came, wetting the keyboard.

_Will I? If he's in front of me, I will definitely kick him and call him a big fool. If I wasn't willing, I wouldn't have waited until today._

So she moved the cursor over the "Reply" box, and typed the response that she had already prepared for so many years - "I will."

_I will - be by his side for the rest of my life. I will - fight with him forever._ That is how she answered him, but the only response she got was the repeating song "Only Love."

Nevertheless, she opened every single letter, accepted every singled rose, and typed the same response: "I will."

She replied 100 times, and "Only Love" played 100 times. In this cold Valentine's night, the line that's been broken for 1 year finally got reconnected.

_I answered you. What about you?_

**A/N: That was the end. Again, this was my first story. Hope it wasn't…TOO bad. Please comment and review! Thanks! **


End file.
